globalmoneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Volunteer guide -Teens-Before you enter the classroom
Before you enter the classroom: Some advice and hints ->Make sure that you’re familiar with the assignment before you meet your class. Understand the concept you’ll be teaching that day, all vocabulary terms, any activities, and specific skills that students will need to learn. Since many of the students will be unfamiliar with the financial concepts discussed, make sure that you can explain concepts in terms that the studentswill understand. Use familiar words and helpful examples toexplain concepts such as “credit rating” and “FDIC.” ->Focus on any vocabulary terms your students will bediscussing that day. Write these terms on the board or discussthem with the class so they are familiar with the terms. ->Make sure that your students understand the math involved in the lesson. It is a good idea to do a practice questionor two on the board if your students seem to be havingdifficulties with the math. ->Each student will receive a copy of the Student Guide that contains the worksheets in this package. They should haveeverything they need with the exception of a pen or a pencil.Note: usually the student will have their own pen or pencil. ->Praise your students when they grasp the concepts. Allowthem to work in groups to help their classmates learn theconcepts, too. ->Make this lesson fun! Don’t forget to bring your enthusiasm sense of humor, and patience. Your students will be a joy towork with if you bring these essential tools. Guide This course is divided into four modules. While there is a lot of information to cover in each session, this information is arranged in a way—and should be presented in a way—that allows students to easily grasp the mathematical and financial concepts that you will present. Each module’s lesson plan includes, at a minimum, a discussion of concepts, vocabulary words, suggestions for discussions, worksheets, and often a game. Activity pages that involve mathematical calculations include both a student and teacher version. The student’s version can be duplicated or made into an overhead transparency for a whole-class activity. Educational standards: The Banking on Our Future lessons and modules have been aligned with the Principles and Standardsfor School Mathematics compiled by the National Council of Teachers of Mathematics (2000). The middle school standards include the following: Understand numbers, ways of representing numbers, relationships among numbers, and number systems • work flexibly with fractions, decimals, and percents tosolve problems; • compare and order fractions, decimals, and percentsefficiently and find their approximate locations on anumber line; • develop meaning for percents greater than 100 andless than 1; • understand and use ratios and proportions to representquantitative relationships; • develop an understanding of large numbers andrecognize and appropriately use exponential, scientific,and calculator notation; • use factors, multiples, prime factorization, and relativelyprime numbers to solve problems; • Develop meaning for integers and represent andcompare quantities with them. Understand meanings of operations and how they relateto one another • understand the meaning and effects of arithmeticoperations with fractions, decimals and integers; • use the associative and commutative properties of addition and multiplication and the distributive propertyof multiplication over addition to simplify computationswith integers, fractions, and decimals; • understand and use the inverse relationships of addition and subtraction, multiplication and division, and squaringand finding square roots to simplify computations andsolve problems; Compute fluently and make reasonable estimates • select appropriate methods and tools for computing with fractions and decimals from among mental calculation, estimation, calculators or computers, andpaper and pencil, depending on the situation, and applythe selected methods; • develop and analyze algorithms for computing withfractions, decimals, and integers and develop fluencyin their use; • develop and use strategies to estimate the resultsof rational-number computations and judge thereasonableness of the results; • Develop, analyze, and explain methods for solving problems involving proportions, such as scaling andfinding equivalent ratios. The Banking on Our Future lessons and modules have been aligned with the Curriculum Standards for Social Studies complied by the National Council for the Social Studies (NCSS Bulletin 89) Ia. compare similarities and differences in the ways groups, societies, and cultures meet human needs and concerns; IIf. use knowledge of facts and concepts drawn from history, along with methods of historical inquiry, to inform decision-making about and action-taking on public issues; IIIg. describe how people create places that reflect ideas, personality, culture, and wants and needs as they design homes, playgrounds, classrooms, and the like; IIIj. analyze and evaluate social and economic effects of environmental changes and crises resulting from phenomena such as floods, storms, and drought; IIIk. propose, compare, and evaluate alternative policies for the use of land and other resources in communities, regions, nations, and the world; IVd. relate such factors as physical endowment and capabilities, learning, motivation, personality, perception, and behavior to individual development; IVe. identify and describe ways regional, ethnic, and national cultures influence the individual’s daily life and personal choices; IVg. identify and interpret examples of stereotyping, conformity, and altruism; IVh. work independently and cooperatively toaccomplish goals; Vc. describe the various forms institutions take, and explain how they develop and change over time; Vf. describe the role of institutions in furthering both continuity and change; Vg. apply knowledge of how groups and institutions work to meet individual needs and promote the common good; VIa. examine persistent issues involving the rights, roles, and status of the individual in relation to the general welfare; VIg. describe and analyze the role of technology in communications, transportation, information-processing, weapons development, or other areas as it contributes to or helps resolve conflicts; VIId. describe a range of examples of the various institutions that make up economic systems such as households, business firms, banks, government agencies, labor unions, and corporations; VIIf. explain and illustrate how values and beliefs influence different economic decisions; VIIg. differentiate among various forms of exchangeand money; X. identifies and practice selected forms of civic discussion and participation consistent with the ideals of citizens in a democratic republic.